Un Ramo De Rosas Y Un Libro Misterioso
by Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14
Summary: ¿Directa o indirectamente? La ama, eso es seguro. Pero, ¿Ella a el?.


¡ **Hola! Como la mayoría sabe se acerca el día de San** **Valentín, y como ya se hizo un poco de costumbre are un One-Shot de bleach.**

 **Esperó y les guste.**

 **Un Ramo De Rosas Y Un Libro Misterioso.**

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! — Exclamó Renji sorprendido — ¿Seguro? Se nota que no sabes nada de chicas Ichigo. ¿Conquistarla con un libro? — cuestionó con un tono de molestia en su voz, puesto que a el también le gusta pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él y la dejaron como amigos.

— Tal vez no sabré de chicas, pero si conozco más que las demás personas a Rukia — defendió Ichigo ante las burlas de su amigo.

Desde hace tres meses, Ichigo, se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento de mariposas en su estómago cada vez que la veía a ella a los ojos, o cuando ponía sentir su perfume a rosas cada vez que la abrazaba por que lloraba por Ashido.

Ellos han tenido un encuentro... Un tanto peculiar.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Ichigo salía muy aleg _re de sus clases de karate, puesto que su queridísima madre iba con él._

 _Como iba a sus clases en un edificio, donde daban clases educativas en arte._

 _Él iba en el piso 4._

 _Cuando Ichigo paseaba agarrado de la mano con su madre por el piso número 2 la música que salía de uno de los salones le llamó la atención._

 _El salón de ballet._

 _La clase ya había acabado puesto que ya la mayoría de las niñas guardaban sus cosas y se despedían._

 _Vio la clasificación y los requisitos que se encontraban a lado de la puerta del salón y descubrió que las niñas que estaban ahí eran de 6 años, dos menores que Ichigo (él tiene 8). Poco a poco el salón se iba desocupando, hasta que sólo quedó una niña de cabello hasta los hombros, lacio y de un color un poco oscuro pues tenía unos pequeños toques violáceos, y su piel, oh, su hermosa y piel pálida._

 _Hermosa. ¡No! Esa no es la palabra correcta. No hay ninguna palabra que la describa como es su belleza en realidad._

 _Masaki, la madre de Ichigo veía con ternura el rostro de su amado Ichigo y de la pequeña niña que caminaba con los brazos por detrás y con su cara agachada._

 _La niñita se colocó en medio del salón._

— _¡Prevenida*!— anunció la maestra que posaba su delgado dedo índice en un botón de la grabadora y su alumna se puso en pose para dar inició a su baile._

— _Esta en segunda y quinta posición — dijo la madre en voz casi audible._

— _¿Cómo que en segunda y en quinta posición, mami? — tal vez no era tan audible, sino todo lo contrario._

 _La madre sonrió por la pregunta de su hijo. Trató de estar a la altura de su hijo para explicarle._

— _¿Vez ese brazo que tiene arriba? Esa es la segunda posición — explicó Masaki señalando con cuidado a la niñita — ,y ese brazo que tiene a su lado como si fuera a dar un abrazo en la quinta posición — dijo la madre con mucho orgullo y felicidad, pues recordaba cuando ella era maestra antes de que naciera su angelito — y vez que su pierna derecha está en..._

— _¡En forma de cuatro!— atinó Ichigo._

— _Si, exacto. Es un pase en quinta. — término de decir la madre._

— _Se ve hermosa mamá._

 _La música empezó._

 _Kreisler, mal de amores._

Dedujo Ichigo al escuchar la melodía. Pues aparte de tomar clases de karate, también toma _clases de Música. Aprende a tocar la guitarra._

 _La niña, cada paso que daba, para Ichigo es como si bailará junto con la pequeña Briza que entraba por las ventanas abiertas._

 _Cuando término la canción, ella también._

 _Abrió sus ojos, sus ojos... Sus ojos de un hermoso color violeta._

— _Muy bien hecho Kuchiki-san. — Dijo su profesora cuando finalizó su presentación — creó que hoy tuviste un espectador — y señaló hacia donde estaba Ichigo._

 _El al sentir la mirada de la pequeña niña se escondió cerca de una ventana polarizada. Se sentía protegido, pues pensaba que no lo veían pero, las chicas pudieron ver lo sonrojado que estaba._

— _Ve a saludarlo — opinó la maestra de danza._

 _Y ella tímidamente fue hacia donde estaba el peli naranja._

 _La madre de Ichigo los veía con ternura y esperanza._

— _Hola niño, me llamó Rukia — dijo mientras extendía una mano en forma de saludo, esperando que el correspondiera. Pero no lo hacía. Se quedó estático. — vamos, salúdame. Mi bracito se cansa — exclamó algo desconcertada al ver que el niñito la veía con intriga._

 _Tiempo después, Ichigo correspondió el saludo._

— _Yo me llamó Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo. — nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ante la presencia de una niña._

— _¡Rukia, hija! Ya vámonos — dijo una voz femenina detrás de la pequeña niña._

— _¡Ahí voy mamá! — Dijo Rukia muy alegre — bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir Ichigo. Es un gusto conocerte — y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre._

— _Es una niña muy bonita, ¿No lo crees, Ichigo? — preguntó Masaki cuando Rukia y su mamá ya se habían marchado del lugar._

 _La pequeña niña y su madre se parecen demasiado._

— _Si es muy bonita — contestó, todavía viendo frente por el pasillo, enfocándose por donde la pequeña Rukia salía alegremente de ahí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semanas después, en los recesos de la Escuela Primaria de Karakura, ellos se encontraron._

 _Y con el tiempo forjaron una gran amistad, y otras cosas más parte de amistad._

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

— Ichigo, ¿Seguro de lo que aras? — le interrogó Renji al ver lo que cometería y no sólo él podría salir lastimado por esto, sino también Rukia. Ellos dos son sus amigos y aunque una parte de él le molesto un poco de que Ichigo estuviera enamorado de ella, también sabía que si se negaba ellos dos saldrían muy lastimados.

— Si Renji, por enésima vez, si estoy convencido. Te contare la misión A...

— ¿Misión A? — ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Al no entender el significado de esas palabras se empezó a reír como loco. Por más que trataba de parar no podía.

Ichigo se había molestado por la actitud del chico.

— ¿Por qué Renji se está riendo como loco?

Rukia...

— De su misión A — dijo Renji entre risas.

¡Rayos! Lo delató. Renji se dejó de reír.

Maldito. Pensó el peli naranja al ver que lo habían descubierto en cierta parte.

— ¿A de amor? — Ella sí que comprendía el significado — ¡Oh! Kurosaki Ichigo está enamorado. Y ¿Quién es la desafortunada de tener esos sentimientos de una bestia? — preguntó Rukia con cierta duda y burla.

Eres tú, enana del demonio.

Claro, eso no se lo diría directamente — alguien — si decía un nombre, ella se lanzaría a buscar a esa persona y decirle. No quería arriesgarse.

— Ammm, bueno. Si no me quieres decir está bien. — dijo Rukia mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho e inflaba sus cachetes.

El timbre del instituto sonó, anunciando que el receso había llegado a su fin.

— Me tendrás que contar, cueste lo que cueste — sentenció Rukia y se marchó del lugar.

— Perdón Ichigo, te delate. No era mi intención — se disculpó Renji.

— Si, no te preocupes. Pero trata de ya no hacer eso tan seguido. — dijo esto último con enojo en su voz, pues Rukia casi se enteraba de la declaración de él, sí que se lo hubiera dicho directamente, y eso lo podía tomar mal.

Quería que la declaración hacia Rukia fuera perfecta y hermosa. Como ella.

.

.

.

A esa hora tocaba español.

Examen.

Rukia, afortunada y extrañamente, si había estudiado. Así que no tuvo problema alguno en resolverlo.

Cuando término, se dirigió al escritora de la profesora y dejó ahí su examen con la mayor parte de respuestas correctas.

Llegando a su lugar de asiento, un papelito hecho royo cayó el su pupitre.

Lo abrió:

" _Te esperó el 14 de febrero en el parque de Karakura a las siete de la tarde._  
 _Atte.: Anónimo"_

Qué raro, pensó Rukia.

¿Le haría o no caso al mensaje? Pero ni siquiera sabe quién se lo envió.

Pero, ¿Y si es algo importante? ¿Y si es una broma? Su corazón le decía que si, si le hiciera caso al mensaje y fuera el domingo al parque, pero su cabeza decía que no, que podía salir lastimada.

Y se guió por una manga que había leído.

Se guiaría por su corazón.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 **14 de febrero en el parque de Karakura.**

Rukia esperaba un poco impaciente a esa persona misteriosa.

Ella pensaba que el parque estuviera completamente lleno, pero era rodó lo contrario. Nada más estaba ella.

Cuando llegó, le preguntó al guardia de la puerta si hoy abrirían pues la habían citado ahí a las siete de la tarde. El guardia después de escuchar esto le preguntó su nombre y momentos después la dejaron pasar.

Se sentía algo sola, pues no tenía con quien hablar o algo así por el estilo, sólo se tenía a ella.

Se fue a sentar a una banca de madera cerca del lago.

Cada vez anochecía más y más.

La blanca y redonda luna ya se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas del lago. Y las estrellas se notaban más que otras veces.

Las luces del parque se prendieron dejando salir de los pequeños faritos una luz muy tenue de color amarillo.

— Disculpé, señorita— se escuchó la voz de un chico de tras de Rukia.

Ella sólo se levantó y volteo para ver al chico.

— Alguien le manda esto — dijo mientras se acercaba con un gran ramo de rosas.

Rukia, aún extrañada las aceptó. Luego el extraño chico de cabello negro y lacio sacó un regalo envuelto en papel con figuritas de conejos en las esquinas.

— También le mandan esto — dijo acercando el regalo junto con un sobre rosa pastel.

— Me podrías decir ¿Quién me manda todo esto? — preguntó Rukia esperando la respuesta que le gustara.

El chico dudó un poco en si decirle o no.

Le dio una sonrisa dejando ver sus verdes ojos.

— Todo esto se lo mando... — su sonrisa se hacía más grande, no era de malicia sino más de felicidad. — Todo esto se lo mando alguien. — se dio la media vuelta para irse pero Rukia de nuevo lo detuvo.

— Al menos dime cómo te llamas — eso era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

— Me llamó Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer — momentos después desapareció entre los árboles.

Ya era tarde, así que Rukia decidió que mañana abriría la carta y el regalo.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 **Al día siguiente.**

Rukia había decidido no entrar a las primeras horas, pues quería pensar más las palabras que estaban escritas en la carta.

.

.

.

Mientras que Ichigo estaba un poco preocupado, pues sabía que alguien más se le declararía a Rukia el catorce de febrero.

El día anterior le había marcado para que salieran, pero no contestaba sus llamadas y su mamá de Rukia le había dicho que salió con alguien.

¿Y si ella ya tiene novio? ¿Y si ya se le declararon? ¿Y si se la robaron? Miles de preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de Ichigo.

— Joven Kurosaki, nos podría deleitar con el poema de amor de Efraín Huerta. — le dijo su profesora.

Ichigo se puso de pie y empezó con la proclamación de dicho poema.

— _Amor mío, embellécete._  
 _Perfecto, bajo el cielo, lámpara_  
 _De mis sueños, ilumíname._  
 _Orquídea de mil nubes,_  
 _Desnúdate, vuelve a tu origen,_  
 _Agua de mi vigilias,_  
 _Lluvia mía, amor mío._  
 _Hermosa seas por siempre_  
 _En el eterno sueño_  
 _De nuestro cielo,_  
 _Amor._

 _Amor mío, ampárame._  
 _Una piedad sin sombra_  
 _de piedad es la vida. Sombra_  
 _de mi deseo, rosa de fuego._  
 _Voy a tu lado, amor,_  
 _como un desconocido._  
 _Y tú me das la dicha_  
 _y tú me das el pan_  
 _la claridad del alba_  
 _y el frutal aliento,_  
 _dulce amor._

 _Amor mío, doedéceme_  
 _ven despacio, así, lento,_  
 _sereno y persuasivo_  
 _..._

Ichigo iba por la siguiente estrofa pero la puerta del salón se entre abrió, interrumpiendo la maravillosa interpretación del chico.

— Señorita Rukia, llega tarde — dijo la maestra cuando vio quien había abierto la puerta. — Pase, corra que estamos en clase.

Rukia pasó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando se sentó en su lugar la maestra le indicó a Ichigo que siguiera.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Rukia seguía algo confundida por lo que decía la carta.

Todo eso, se lo había mandado Ashido. Las rosas, el sobre y el regalo envuelto que contenía un portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos juntos.

La carta decía así:

 _¡Oh! Mi querida y amada Rukia, no sabes cuánto me he lamentado por lo que paso ese día._

 _En verdad, no era mi intensión besar a la guapa de Matsumoto, ella fu_ e _la que insistió. Yo le había dicho que no, porque tenía un guapa novia llamada Rukia y no te podía hacer esto._

 _Pero sabes... Ella es una bruja, me hechizo. Yo no quería besarla, y mucho menos tener relaciones con ella._

 _Me gustaría que de nuevo, regresáramos como antes, yo Te Amo. ¿Te quedó claro? Te Amo Preciosa._

 _Esperó y me perdones, esperó tu respuesta en el receso de la escuela en las canchas._

Claro, Rukia lo sigue amando pero... El hecho de que la haya engañado con Matsumoto. Eso todavía le dolía.

Además, tenía a otra persona ocupando ya su corazón.

Le diría que no. Decidido.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 _ **En el receso.**_

Ichigo le había insistido a Rukia para que le dijera en por que estaba tan sería. Pero ella, lo negaba o lo evadía.

No quería decirle lo de la carta.

.

.

.

Se dirigía sola a las canchas de la escuela como Ashido le había marcado en la carta.

El chisme rápidamente se había difundido por toda la escuela, de que Ashido se le declararía a Rukia de nuevo.

Cuando llegó, estaba en el centro Ashido con un ramo de rosas. Toda la cancha estaba adornada de guirnaldas con motivos del amor, con corazones por todos lados, y de tras de Ashido un cartel demasiado grande diciendo "¿Me personas, Princesa?"

Todos miraban la escena. Las chicas con cierta envidia y ternura por lo que había hecho Ashido por ella, Rukia sería una ingrata si negara la proposición de él. Mientras que los chicos maldecían a Ashido por robar a una de las chicas más bonitas y guapas de la escuela.

Ashido se acercó a Rukia y le ofreció el ramo de rosas.

— Mi amada Rukia, ¿Me personas? Tu bien sabes que yo t...

Pero Rukia no lo había dejado seguir pues le había arrebatado el gran ramo de rosas y le había dado una cacheta con ellas. Ashido se maldijo por no haberle quitado quietado las espinas a las flores.

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por la acción de los chicos. Rukia abofeteando al amadísimo Ashido. Los chicos trataban de aguantarse la risa, pero no podían del todo.

Algunas chicas miraban con enojo a la pelinegra por la acción de ella.

— Mi respuesta es ¡No! De idiota regreso con alguien que me daño, acostándose con alguien más — dijo Rukia furiosa.

Toda la escuela se había quedado sorprendida ante tal revelación.  
Ashido se había acostado con alguien más mientras mantenía una relación amorosa con Rukia.

Ella, se marchó del lugar muy furiosa. Ashido seguía muy adolorido por la bofetada de Rukia.

.

.

.

Quería llorar, no lo negaba, pero no tenía que llorar en esos momentos.

Quería desaparecer.

Pero entre los pasillos del instituto se encontró a Ichigo.

Que cuando el notó el estado de su amiga ni dudó ir a ayudarla.

Él se había enterado de lo que había tramado Ashido en la escuela y presenció todo. Desde que Rukia llegó hasta que se fue del lugar.

Sabía que Rukia no se encontraría bien después de eso. Tenía que ayudarla, estar a así lado.

Ella necesitaba un hombro, un hombro en el cual llorar. Y el de Ichigo era el que más le reconfortaba, pues de una manera extraña siempre se sentía protegida cuando estaba con él.

Ichigo corrió a abrazar a Rukia.

Ella lloró amargamente en su pecho, odiaba un poco eso pues sentí que utilizaba a Ichigo de una manera no muy buena.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Todo está bien, ya estas a salvo. Yo, yo... Yo estoy a tu lado. — le decía Ichigo mientras sobaba su espalda en forma de consuelo.

.

.

.

Ichigo habló con la maestra para que justificara su falta, pues Rukia no se sentía muy bien y el la acompañaría a su casa.

La maestra aceptó.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Rukia estuvo muy silencioso.

Ichigo sabía que no estaba bien al ver que una persona de Chappy pasaba a lado de ella y no se había a balanceado hacia él.

.

.

.

— ¿Segura que encuentras bien? — le preguntó Ichigo cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de Rukia.  
— Sí, estoy bien— y le sonrió.

Con esa sonrisa, así menos le creería.

Ichigo no podía más pero tenía que contenerse, así que sólo la abrazo.

— Te cuidas enana — le dijo Ichigo cuando la había soltado.

— Si, no te preocupes. — y se metió a su casa. Esperaba que su regalo no la pusiera más mal.

.

.

.

Cuando Rukia entró a su cuarto encontró en su cama un ramo de violetas con Fresia, y algo rectangular envuelto.

Arriba del paquete envuelto había una pequeña nota.

Eso sí que podía llamarse sorpresa. Rukia pensaba que sería de Ashido pero... No.

" _Rukia, yo... Esperó y te guste mi regalo para ti._  
 _Atte.: K."_

¿K? ¿Quién rayo era "K"?

Abrió el regalo envuelto en papel rosa pastel.

Con cuidado le quitaba el papel para no dañarlo.

Un libro.

" _Er"_

Ese era el título del libro o bueno, era lo único que decía el portado pues lo demás estaba despintado.

Abrió la primera página.

" _¿Sabes cuánto Te Amo?_  
 _Para explicarte, de verdad, cuanto Te Amo..._  
 _buscó las palabras que puedan demostrártelo,_  
 _intento encontrar una forma de decirte,_  
 _con su amplitud i su tamaño INFINITO,_  
 _todo lo que siento por ti._

Todo el libro tenía frases o mini poemas de amor.

Ese regalo la había alegrado un poco, pues sus frases que contenía el libro... El libro... El libro misterioso, la hacían sentirse bonita, deseada.

Pero una parte de ella tenía miedo, pues podía salir de nuevo lastimada. Y eso era lo último que no quería que pase.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Mientras Ichigo iba camino a su casa algo preocupado pues no sabía la reacción que tomaría al ver lo que había en su cama.

Tiempo atrás la madre de Rukia, Hisana, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de el hacia Rukia, pero era demasiado tímido como para decírselo de frente, así que la madre de Rukia se ofreció a ayudarle a conquistarla. Pues ella sabía que su hija sentía lo mismo hacia el peli naranja, pero tenía miedo de que saliera lastimado, por eso no se animaba a declarase le.

Por eso, había podido llegar eso al cuarto de Rukia.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Al día siguiente, Ichigo esperaba ansioso a Rukia en la entrada de la escuela. Pero nunca llegó.

Estaba preocupado por ella.

Primero lo que había hecho Ashido, y luego por su regalo.

Estaba decidido, después de clases iría verla.

.

.

.

Cuando tocó la puerta salió su mama. Se sorprendió de ver a Ichigo en la puerta a estas horas.

— Ichigo, que sorpresa — ¿Cómo le diría que Rukia no estaba, que se había ido? — este... Rukia no se encuentra ahorita. Sería mejor que vinieras más al rato. — notó como el rostro de Ichigo cambiaba con más tristeza.

Algo no estaba saliendo bien.

— Esta bien, gracias. — se despidió Ichigo y se fue del lugar.

A Hisana no le agradaba verlos con sus rostros tan tristes.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

En la mañana Rukia se había levantado temprano.

Dijo que quería acompañar a su padre al trabajo, pues hace tiempo que no iba con él.

Esa era su excusa para no ir a la escuela.

Su rostro se notaba la tristeza.

Al día anterior no había sido un bonito día a diferencia del libro misterioso.

Quería apartase del mundo por un momento.

En esos momentos sólo existía ella, nadie más.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Ichigo marcaba y marcaba el número de Rukia esperando que en una de esas millones de llamadas pudiera escuchar su voz.

Pero no, no contestó ninguna de las 215 llamadas.

Ichigo al final se rindió y se acostó con un dolor en el pecho.

Le extrañaba.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Mecánicamente Ichigo fue a la escuela.

De nuevo su mundo se iluminó al ver a su enana sentada en su lugar asignado en el salón.

— ¡Rukia! — saludo muy alegre.

Ella se volteo a ver a la persona que la había nombrado.

Al saber quién su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rukia se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia Ichigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ella también lo extrañaba pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

— Ichigo yo... — Rukia quería decirle algo a Ichigo pero sus palabras y sentimientos estaban atorados en su garganta.

— Eres el sol de mi vida — eso fue lo único que atinó a decir Ichigo.

Rukia se sorprendió un poco ante la declaración del chico.

Tal vez...

Un beso puede plasmar lo que no se puede decir en palabras.

Se paró en puntas como en sus clases de ballet y como pudo le dio un beso en los labios de Ichigo.

Todo el salón se quedó con la bobona abierta.

La relación que muchos habían esperado había surgido.

Esa era su declaración de amor.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

— Rukia, el libro se llama Eres el sol de mi vida — aclaró Ichigo cuando estaban solos.

— Entonces... Perdón no debí besarte — dijo Rukia algo decepcionada.

Se dio la media vuelta y se iba a ir de la azotea de la escuela, pero Ichigo la agarró de su mano de Rukia y la jaló hacia él.

— Sabes, todo lo que estaba en tu cama el quince de febrero tu mamá lo puso porque yo se lo pedí. El libro, lo ocupe como un medio para decirte aún que sea un poco de lo que te amo.

Me vuelves loco Rukia, te deseo. Te deseo a mi lado. Deseo tus labios más que a nada en el mundo. Te Amo

Te Amo más que a nada en el mundo. — le dijo Ichigo.

Y de nueva cuenta los dos se fundieron en sus labios.

Ya no existía el mundo, la sociedad, sólo ellos y nada más que ellos.

Ese sentimiento de deseo no lo podían apagar. Nunca se apagaría.

Se aman, y no se cansaran de demostrárselo. Nunca.

Porque para ellos, el amor eterno si existe.

— Yo también te amo Ichigo, más que a nada en el mundo— sentenció Rukia al finalizar uno de los millones de besos que se darían por el largo de sus vidas, juntos.

—

 _ **¡**_ **Hola! Feliz Día de San Valentín.**  
 **Esperó que les haya gustado el One-Shot.**

 **Por favor comenten y voten si, si les gusto.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
